


Blood Ties

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vampires, the inherent homoeroticism of drinking your brother's blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Thor's a vampire. When he can't find anyone to feed from, Loki offers himself.They're both, uh, kind of into it.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 347
Collections: Best Thorkis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost HALLOWEEN let's get monster-y!
> 
> The "choose not to use warnings" is for somewhat graphic descriptions of blood and blood drinking. It's not violence, but, it's definitely bloody.

The first time that Thor went a week without feeding was unplanned and uncomfortable. Normally he tried to pick a solitary secluded target and feed on them just until they started to slip into unconsciousness, and then leave them somewhere that they would be found immediately—sometimes a crowded place, sometimes even the entrance to the ER if he was in that part of town.

Stories always said that vampires lost their souls when they turned, but Thor felt pretty much the same as he always had. Just because he had to drink blood instead of eating sandwiches didn’t mean he wanted to murder anyone.

But every target he’d picked this week had been a bust, and fifteen minutes until dawn, unfed yet again, Thor dragged himself home, his stomach feeling weird and achey and empty.

“You look awful,” Loki said bluntly, opening the door for him.

“No blood,” Thor grumbled. “Ugh, just let me sleep.”

“Seriously,” Loki said, following Thor through the kitchen. “You look _fucking awful_. I wish you could see yourself in the mirror. You know how on Halloween when people dress up as vampires they paint their faces white and their eyes black? You look like that, only it’s your _skin_.”

Thor threw open the basement door and clomped down the steps. He’d moved down here after the change since it had no windows. Loki had been weirdly delighted to help him make his “vampire nest” (as Loki called it). They’d dragged Thor’s mattress onto the floor in the corner and then Loki hung black sheets and fairy lights on the walls over it and covered it in a million mismatched blankets. Candles kept appearing down here too, also courtesy of Loki, which Thor had to admit looked and smelled pretty nice. 

“I told you,” Thor said. “No blood. I haven’t eaten for a week. I’m fucking starving.”

He collapsed facedown into his nest and let Loki manhandle his jacket off of him, making piteous noises when Loki tugged too hard.

“You’ll find someone tomorrow,” Loki said soothingly. “What about the park? Oh, I know! The 24-hour gym parking lot. You found that really good yoga guy there that one time, remember?”

“Nnn,” Thor said, and then he was asleep.

*

When Thor woke up at sunset, Loki was sitting on the beanbag chair next to the bed, scrolling his phone and chewing on his bottom lip.

Thor tried to sit up, but fell back onto the bed, dizzy.

“Oh thank god, you’re awake.”

Thor pawed at his phone to check the time. 5:23 pm. “Of course I’m awake.”

“I was worried,” Loki said, his voice uncharacteristically serious. He came over to sit on the bed next to Thor. “Are you sure you’re ok? I know I made fun last night, but you really don’t look good.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

Thor tried to sit up again, and failed again. His limbs felt as limp as noodles.

“Ok, it might be that bad,” Thor admitted. “I’m too weak to sit up.”

Loki set his phone down and took Thor’s hand. His pale skin looked ruddy next to Thor’s pallor. He chewed on his lip again for a minute before finally talking again.

“You just need a little bit of blood, right?”

“Loki—” Thor said, already shaking his head no. 

“What?” Loki said. “My blood isn’t good enough for you?”

“It’s not that.”

“You can just take a little, and then you’ll be strong enough to get up and go find someone else,” Loki said. “It’s a good idea. Don’t tell me it’s not a good idea.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It can’t be that bad. I have tattoos, those have to hurt worse. And I’ve donated blood before, I know what that feels like. I’ll just have a little orange juice afterwards and I’ll be fine. _You’ll_ be fine.”

“Loki—”

Loki was already pushing his sleeve up and baring his wrist. Thor closed his eyes. He could hear Loki’s heartbeat, feel the pulse of it in his own veins already, calling to him. And Loki’s scent—Loki always smelled so good, so _edible_. It was enough to make Thor’s mouth water at the best of times. Normally Thor was able to push these urges away, but the soft animal warmth of his brother’s body was overwhelming him now in his starved state, and it was being _offered_. Before Thor knew what he was doing he’d taken Loki’s wrist in his hands and brought it to his mouth.

“Just a little bit,” Loki whispered, and Thor sank his fangs in.

The noise that Loki made would stay in Thor’s head for the rest of his life. It was a horrified, excited groan that wouldn’t have been out of place in a porn movie, and it went straight to Thor’s cock. Thor found himself groaning as well as Loki’s blood flooded across his tongue. It was amazing, sweet and warm and...electric somehow. He drank greedily.

It would have been so easy to keep drinking until...until…

With a gasp, Thor tore himself away. Loki was staring at him in a daze, his pupils blown wide, his mouth slightly open.

“Wow,” Loki said.

*

Thor didn’t have a clear memory of how the change had happened. He remembered before—loitering on the sidewalk outside the club, sweating in his leather jacket in the too-warm evening air, the flash of neon lights, a sharp-toothed smile. And then there was the clammy claustrophobic haze after, the bloody handprints on the door where he managed to drag himself home and knock until Loki opened it.

But in between? In between there was...nothing. The absence of everything. Death, Thor supposed.

He didn’t like to think about it.

Loki wanted to know everything, of course. Even if Thor had known he wouldn’t tell him. A good part of him suspected that if Loki knew anything about anything he’d probably go and try to get himself turned whether Thor liked it or not.

And Thor very much did _not_ like the idea of his little brother dying, even if death in this case wasn’t quite as final as it could be otherwise.

*

It was two months before Thor had another week where he couldn’t find someone to feed from. On a Friday morning he admitted defeat an hour before sunrise and moped his way home on increasingly wobbly legs.

“You really don’t have to keep the same schedule as me,” Thor said, shuffling into the kitchen where Loki was chewing distractedly through a bowl of cereal while tapping away at his laptop.

“I like to,” Loki said without looking away from his screen. When he finally did turn to look at Thor, he yelped and slammed the computer shut.

“I look like shit, I know.”

“Jesus fuck, Thor.”

Thor licked his lips, remembering the taste of Loki’s blood, and, with a guilty pang, how his dick had responded. He realized his fangs were out. He tried to will them back down, and his dick too, which had decided to take interest just at the thought of feeding from Loki again.

“Is, um—” Thor started, then cleared his throat. “Is the offer from last time still on the table?”

Loki raked his eyes up and down Thor’s body, considering. Then he took Thor’s hand and started tugging him down the basement stairs.

“Not my wrist again,” Loki said. “I couldn’t type until it healed.”

Out of nowhere, the mental image of biting Loki on the thigh popped into Thor’s head. It would have to be the inner thigh, where the skin was thin, the veins right at the surface. Thor would sink his teeth into Loki’s delicate flesh, and Loki would wrap his legs around Thor’s head and—

“Neck,” Thor said, gruff for no reason.

Nervously, Loki gathered his hair to the side over one shoulder and put his hand on his neck. He walked over to the mattress and sat on the edge.

“Are you sure?” Loki said.

He looked so vulnerable looking up at Thor like that with his big eyes, like prey. Having him was both the worst and only thing that Thor could think of. In an instant he was bearing Loki back onto the bed, tangled in the blankets, and his face was in Loki’s neck. His teeth pierced the vein. Loki’s strangled groan made his whole body run hot.

This time, pressed together as they were, Thor felt it when Loki grew hard too.

Thor drank deeply, sucking harder than he would have liked to, but it was so difficult to control himself. Loki clutched at his shoulders and moaned. His taste, Thor would never get over his taste. No one else was electric like this. It was like drinking lightning.

He tore himself away with a gasp when Loki’s fingernails dug into the back of his neck, blood running down his chin, and then Loki was kissing him, blood and all, and Thor was kissing him back.

Thor broke away to lick at the red welling up from Loki’s neck, then tongued lazily at the wound he’d made, licking and soothing. Loki’s grip on him turned lax, and when Thor lifted his head he saw that Loki had melted back into the bed with a dreamy smile on his face.

“S’good,” Loki slurred. “S’nice.” He wiggled under Thor a little and winced. “Ooh. Hurts too.”

“I’m sorry,” Thor said. “I’ll be right back, ok?”

Dawn was only a few minutes away. Thor hurried upstairs and grabbed the whole container of orange juice from the fridge and the first aid kit from the bathroom and rushed back down. Loki closed his eyes while Thor bandaged him up. _He kissed me_ , Thor thought.

“Don’t wanna move,” Loki said. “Can I sleep here?”

Thor pulled a blanket over both of them, and tried to say, “Yeah,” but he was already out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I COULD have made this chapter longer and finished the story but I didn't have enough time today, so you get this and we're gonna bump the chapter count up to three

Thor was disappointed and relieved that Loki wasn’t still in his bed when he woke up the next night. He found Loki up in the kitchen making coffee, and when he turned to Thor to smile good morning at him, Thor felt instantly guilty. Loki was so pale that even his lips looked white, and the circles under his eyes looked like bruises.

“How are you feeling?” Thor asked.

“Fine, just a little dizzy. Nothing coffee and pancakes won’t fix.”

Loki gave him an expectant look and took a sip of his coffee. Before Thor’s diet had shifted to something entirely, um, liquid-based, Loki had always loved his pancakes.

Well, just because Thor was dead didn’t mean he’d forgotten how to cook.

He made Loki pancakes, and bacon, and eggs, and as Loki ate them Thor stared at the bandage on his neck and thought about Loki kissing him, which he guessed they weren’t going to talk about.

“I have to go out,” Thor said, suddenly needing to be somewhere else.

A target practically fell into his lap right away, a lone jogger. He hadn’t had a proper meal in long enough that he had a hard time controlling himself, and he sucked her nearly dry. Just one more sip, he kept telling himself, one more sip and then I’ll be satisfied. But he wasn’t, and she was nearly dead before he stopped long enough to get control of himself and dump her at an intersection with an ambulance.

Still hungry, he hunted again. And again.

After three days of gorging himself without relief, Thor had a realization. He was chasing the feeling that he got feeding from Loki. Loki’s blood was...well, it was better than anyone else he’d ever tasted, but it was more than that. It was the thrill of being offered something so vulnerable, it was that storm-riding electricity, it was his brother’s body under his, soft and inviting and _wanting_ —

Thor managed to keep himself away for a week.

It was hard, the times that he was home. Loki worked from home and he was always there, always waiting to greet Thor with a smile and something sarcastic or funny. His neck was still bandaged, but the bruise from Thor’s bite spread beyond it, at first dark blue, then mottled green, and Thor couldn’t stop looking at it.

One night, Thor came back at midnight with a bouquet of roses. The guy he’d fed from had been carrying them, and Thor thought they would look nice on the kitchen table. 

Loki wasn’t in the kitchen, so Thor put the flowers in a vase and went looking for him, and found him in his bedroom looking at his bare neck in the mirror hanging on the wall.

Thor cleared his throat and Loki jumped and shrieked, whirling.

“God _dammit_ ,” Loki gasped. “You know, of all the fucked up vampire stuff, it’s the mirror thing that freaks me out the most.”

“Sorry,” Thor said, not very sorry. “Also—sorry.” He gestured at Loki’s neck. That one he was sorry for.

“Stop,” Loki said, turning back around to look at himself in the mirror again. He gingerly poked at the edge of the wound, which had scabbed over a little, but it was still soft and red-edged and not really closed. Thor’s fangs itched to come out, and he dug his nails into his palm.

“I really am,” Thor said. “I shouldn’t have bitten your neck. Not...like that.” He couldn’t help coming up behind Loki and moving his hair out of the way to see the wound better. Loki was right, it was still weird not to see himself in the mirror even after all these months. Loki shivered a little when Thor touched him. _Prey_ , Thor’s hunter mind whispered.

“I kind of like it,” Loki admitted. “That’s pretty fucked up, isn’t it?”

He turned, his body trapped between Thor and the mirror. Thor couldn’t make himself move away.

“I still hurt you,” Thor said.

“Only a little, and…” Loki turned his head to the side, cheeks flushing. Thor could feel the rush of blood under Loki’s skin and nearly groaned out loud. “It felt good,” Loki whispered. “Both times.”

The admission and the smell of Loki’s blood, so near the surface, broke the tiny thread of control that Thor had been clinging to. He crowded Loki against the mirror and nuzzled into his neck.

“Thor,” Loki sighed. He held onto Thor’s shoulders, and Thor could feel Loki’s heart flutter, his pulse picking up.

“Is this ok?”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

Thor laved Loki’s neck with his tongue, chasing his taste, tonguing at the two partially healed punctures. His fangs were out, though he didn’t remember letting them do that. Mindlessly, he nudged the smooth fronts of them against Loki’s wounds—not biting, just—letting Loki know they were there—god, he tasted so sweet—

They were both hard again.

“Do it,” Loki said breathlessly. “Just a little, just a sip, _please_ —”

With a groan, Thor slid his fangs in, the way already easy.

Loki shuddered in Thor’s arms, his eyes rolling back in his head. He pushed his pelvis against Thor’s, grinding them together, and Thor pushed him into the mirror, his hips working too, and it felt so right that he didn’t even question it. He just let instinct take over. Loki felt so good, tasted so good, _was_ so good.

Thor had already fed that night, so the thirst didn’t have control of him the way it had the other times, and he was able to do as Loki said. Just a little. Just a sip. One long pull from Loki’s vein and Thor was lifting his head.

“Another,” Loki gasped, and pulled Thor’s head back to his neck.

Who was Thor to resist? His brother’s blood flowed into his mouth, sweet and thick, and Thor’s whole body lit up like a live wire. Loki grabbed Thor’s hand and brought it between them, planting it on his cock, and Thor squeezed it through his sweatpants, rubbing his thumb around the head. Loki moaned and went stiff, coming, and then went boneless, his head falling to the side.

Thor withdrew his fangs as gently as he could, but his hips were still pumping insistently against Loki’s belly, and he came too, drunk on his brother’s blood and the depravity of what they’d just done.

Loki let out a weak giggle.

“God, we’re both so fucked up, aren’t we?”

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

Once they’d started they couldn’t stop—the feeding or the sex.

It started as a once a week thing, trying to let Loki recover in between, but as they got better at figuring out how much blood Thor could take it happened more and more often, sometimes every day depending on how insistent Loki was and how greedy Thor was feeling. The first time they fucked was life-altering. Loki underneath him, literally giving up pieces of himself as he took Thor’s cock into his body, was the most amazing thing Thor had ever felt.

Thor got more reckless on his hunts, because he never wanted to risk being hungry enough that he might lose control when he fed on Loki. A bottle of iron supplements appeared in the kitchen, and a water bottle that Loki constantly kept topped up, and a big box of gauze and self-adherent surgical wrap—the adhesive from band-aids was too harsh for Loki’s skin.

Thor hated what it meant about him that he was willing to hurt his brother this way, no matter how much they both wanted it, but he _was_ willing, and he couldn’t make himself hate it enough to stop.

One night, they were curled up on the couch together with the tv on in the background, Loki laying on Thor’s chest and idly stroking his beard with one hand. The other hand Thor had to his mouth, lapping at a nick he’d made with his fang an hour before. He gave a small suck and Loki hummed.

“God,” Loki said. “I think that you must have some kind of like...chemical you put out when you bite someone. Like some kind of vampire pheromone or something.”

“Are you telling me you’re high?”

Loki laughed. “Yes.”

Thor shook his head and licked at the bead of blood welling out of Loki’s wrist. 

“You’re just using me for my body,” Thor said dramatically.

“Fuck yeah I am.” Loki sat up, turning around to straddle Thor’s hips, and planted both of his hands on Thor’s chest and groped him. “Have you seen these babies?” He slapped at Thor’s biceps. “Or these? I don’t even need your fancy undead aphrodisiac, I’ve got enough to work with right here—”

With a growl, Thor sat up and spilled Loki onto his back, and smothered his laugh with a kiss.

Loki threaded all his fingers into Thor’s hair and kissed him back. It wasn’t long before the noises they were making turned the corner from playful to needy and their clothes started coming off.

Thor loved the way that Loki’s body was always so responsive to his touch. He loved how it made him feel, protective and destructive both. Sometimes he had the impression that if he could somehow swallow Loki whole that he would, devouring him and keeping him safe all at once, tucked behind his ribs, a beating heart in a chest that lacked one of its own.

He didn’t know how to say things like that, so he let his body talk for him.

They fucked over the arm of the couch. Thor wrapped Loki’s hair around his fist and tugged him up far enough to sink his fangs into his neck from behind and make Loki come, which was strange as “I love you”s go, but it worked for them.

*

A week or so later Thor was shrugging into his leather jacket while Loki watched lazily from the blanket nest he’d made on the bed, only half awake—sometime in the last few months it had become their bed, and Thor couldn’t say he minded at all. He wanted to get out early and feed as quickly as possible so that they could go out later, maybe catch a midnight show somewhere and get Loki sushi from that one place he really liked.

Loki was frowning, and Thor came over and kissed the line between his brows.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s stupid.”

Thor planted himself on the mattress and looked at Loki expectantly, and Loki huffed and looked away and looked back and finally cracked.

“It’s stupid,” Loki said again. “But I hate the thought that you...bite other people.”

Thor’s eyes darted to every place on Loki that was currently bandaged—his neck and both wrists were visible, and under the covers Thor knew that there were more on his thighs. They could never seem to wait long enough to let anything heal over properly. Everything was continuously bruised and (Thor thought with a stab of guilt) probably sore.

“It isn’t—” Thor struggled to find the words. “It isn’t like with anyone else the way it is with you.”

“I know. It’s just…” Loki sighed. “I can’t help it.”

Thor touched Loki’s cheek and nudged his face towards him. He looked so pale against the black sheets, the circles under his eyes too dark, his cheekbones too sharp. Unfortunately it was a good look on him; he looked like the tragic ghost lead of a love story.

“I’ve already been feeding more from you than I should,” Thor said.

Loki’s gaze held his. “It’s all I can think about.”

Thor thumbed at his cheekbone. “I know. Me too.”

“Have me before you go out,” Loki said. He struggled upright through the blankets. “I want you to be thinking about me when you bite someone else.”

Thor wanted to, god he wanted to, and his fangs tried to come out despite himself, but he was too hungry and Loki didn’t look like he had the blood to spare at the moment.

“I’m already going to be thinking of you. Your body needs to rest.”

Loki’s hands scrabbled for Thor’s. His eyes were so big. “Please.”

“Sweetheart,” Thor said, his heart breaking a little. He leaned in and kissed Loki until Loki kissed him back and his grip on Thor’s hands loosened. “Why don’t I just suck you off?” Thor murmured when he pulled back. Then, trying to lighten the mood, “I promise I’ll swallow. Does that count as having you?”

Loki was startled into a laugh and the tension melted out of his shoulders.

“Fine, but I’m letting you off on a technicality.”

*

The weeks bled by, winter coming to a close and the days growing longer. Thor hated it because it meant he had less time every day to spend with Loki. He wondered if there was some way he could make enough money to get them another place, somewhere in the southern hemisphere where the days were shorter from September to March. They could go back and forth from here to there.

Thor was at the stove at 7pm making french toast. It was strange how a smell that used to make his mouth water could be so unappetizing now. He’d already poured Loki both coffee and orange juice, but it looked like Loki hadn’t touched either one.

“You have to drink,” Thor said. “It replenishes your blood volume. You know. That thing that you need to live.”

Loki took one exaggerated sip of coffee. “Happy, Dr. Thor?”

“No,” Thor said, plating up the french toast. “You have to eat this too.”

“It’s kind of unfair,” Loki mused as he accepted the plate of food. “You get to eat me but I don’t get to eat you.”

Thor laughed. “I mean—” He waggled his eyebrows.

“I’m serious!” Loki said, stabbing a piece of toast with a fork. “You literally are what you eat. Your food’s cells become your cells. I’m a part of your body. You’re made out of _me_. What am I made out of? High fructose corn syrup. It’s. Not. Fair.”

He was so pale today, like after the first time that Thor had fed from his neck and taken a little too much. Thor had been trying to be careful, but for every time he turned Loki down there was a time he didn’t, and their definition of “just a sip” varied wildly depending on how gone they were in each other. It was like Loki was turning into a negative shadow of himself. His lips and face were the same translucent white of eggshell membrane, and they made his green eyes and black curls stand out strikingly, not to mention the lurid purple of his perpetual bruises. The effect was as alarming as it was beautiful, and Thor hated himself for even thinking that.

“I don’t think you really want to be dead,” Thor said. “Eat. Drink. Please. For me.”

Loki rolled his eyes, but he did eat and drink, two cups of coffee and a glass of juice, three pieces of french toast with butter and syrup, and a double dose of iron pills. He kissed Thor afterwards, soft and lingering, and Thor had to make himself not take it any further. Loki was too pale today. They needed to slow down.

Thor went out to feed himself, ignoring Loki’s sad eyes when he left. When he got back at midnight, Loki was napping, curled up on the couch like a cat. Thor petted him until he woke up.

“Have you been asleep this whole time?” Thor asked.

Loki yawned. “Mmm, just tired lately.”

Thor had brought home tacos for him, and Loki perked up after those and a bottle of water that Thor pointedly refilled and made him drink. Later, when Thor was trying to look at something on his laptop, Loki wouldn’t stop crawling all over him and nuzzling him, also like a cat. It was incredibly distracting.

“Come to the bedroom,” Loki said, kissing Thor’s neck and kneading at his thigh. “I want to ride you.”

“Fuck,” Thor said. He slammed the laptop shut and stood.

He could smell Loki’s arousal as well as the blood thrumming underneath his skin. With his heightened strength it was easy for Thor to pick Loki up, which made the mineral tang of Loki’s arousal spike sharply, and Thor groaned, lust curling through him. They kissed hungrily as Thor carried Loki down the stairs to their nest.

Thor didn’t think he would ever get over the sight and feel of his cock disappearing into his brother’s body. Loki bit his lip as he worked himself down, his hands planted on Thor’s chest, bony pale chest heaving. Thor tugged at his nipples and made him laugh breathlessly and bat Thor away. God, he loved Loki so much. He couldn’t help pulling him down for a kiss, cradling his head, drinking his breath.

Loki started moving, a hot tight slide that left Thor groaning and kissing him more deeply.

Loki broke the kiss just enough to murmur against Thor’s lips.

“Bite me.”

Thor ran his hands down Loki’s flanks and then lower to feel for where they were joined. The stretch of his rim around Thor’s cock was obscene and perfect, and Thor rubbed at it, and kneaded his ass, making him sigh and squirm.

“Let’s just do this,” Thor said. “You’re too weak today.”

Loki kept rocking his hips, pushing himself up to look down at Thor, all huge eyes and dark hair and not much else, and Thor put his hands around Loki’s waist and squeezed. Loki had always been slim, but he was sharp now too, like he was being whittled away; a marble carving, bloodless and beautiful. God, Thor really was eating him, wasn’t he? Loki was disappearing bit by bit, down the mouth of the monster in his bed that called him brother.

“Bite me,” Loki said again. He put his wrist to Thor’s mouth. Thor couldn’t help but lick at the wound that was already there, but he managed to keep it to that and push Loki’s wrist away.

“Not tonight,” Thor said. “I can still make you feel good, I promise.”

“Come on,” Loki said. “I ate and drank everything you gave me today, even the pills. I’m fine.”

Thor thrust up into him, hard, and made Loki’s mouth fall open on a soundless groan. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do.”

That made Loki laugh, and he fell forward to kiss Thor again. Thor was kissing him back when pain stabbed through his mouth and he pushed Loki back, gasping. The iron sweet tang of his own blood filled his mouth. Loki had _bitten_ him.

Loki was licking Thor’s blood off his lip like a cat licking cream.

“You rotten—” Thor started, but then Loki dipped back down to lick at Thor’s lips.

“Come on,” Loki said. He lifted himself almost all the way off of Thor, and then bottomed out, and then did it again, and kept licking at Thor’s lips. “Bite me. Bite me, bite me, bite—”

With a growl, Thor bit him.

It was just a scrape of his fangs against Loki’s lip, but it was enough to get a taste. And the taste was enough to override Thor’s concerns, and before he knew what he was doing he was surging up, gathering Loki into his lap, still fucking up into him, and Loki was wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck, and Thor sank his fangs into the thin skin right under his collarbone.

Loki gasped and writhed against him, his cock spurting thin clear fluid.

“Fuck, yes,” Loki said. He held Thor’s face to his chest. “Fuck, fuck, god, _ahhh_ —”

Thor pounded up into him and drank deep, deeper than he usually did anymore, a long suck that made Loki’s whole body shudder, like Thor was pulling it up from his toes. His blood pulsed sluggish and thick into Thor’s mouth. There wasn’t enough of it, and it made Thor suck harder, chasing the lightning that only Loki’s blood ever gave him. He only realized after Loki grew limp in his arms that Loki had come, and with a huge effort Thor withdrew his fangs. Loki nuzzled weakly into his neck and let Thor use him, bouncing him up and down Thor’s cock like a doll, until with a shout Thor came too, and they collapsed backward onto the mattress.

Thor pushed Loki’s sweaty hair away from his face. His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. Thor grabbed his wadded up shirt from the floor and held it over the oozing punctures in Loki’s chest.

“Loki?” Thor said.

“Mmm.”

“Are you ok?”

“Mmm.”

“I’m gonna get you some juice, ok? I’ll be right back.”

Thor hurried upstairs, naked, feeling nervous and almost dizzy. He got the juice and rushed back down. Loki was lying unmoving in their nest. When Thor came back over Loki opened his eyes and smiled up at him, so drawn and sweet and lovely, and, Thor realized, one step away from death.

“Drink this whole thing,” Thor said desperately.

“I can’t,” Loki whispered.

“C’mon, Lo.” Thor unscrewed the top of the juice and held it to his lips. “C’mon, sweetheart. For me. Please.”

“Can’t,” Loki said again, turning his head slightly.

“Fuck.” 

With shaky hands, Thor started casting around for his pants. He needed to take Loki to the hospital. They could give him blood. He’d be fine. He just needed his pants—

“Thor.”

Panicked, Thor looked back over.

“Finish it,” Loki said. He nudged Thor’s wadded up shirt off his chest, exposing where Thor had bitten him. “Want you to.”

Thor blinked and realized he had started crying.

Loki lifted his bloodless hand an inch and Thor took it, squeezing.

“Wanna be like you.”

“What if it doesn’t work?” Thor said. “What if I do it wrong?”

Loki smiled at him. “Love you,” he said, and closed his eyes.

For a moment Thor couldn’t see through his tears. Had Loki planned this? He knew that Thor wouldn’t turn him if he had any other choice. Thor shouldn’t have let himself be goaded into biting him tonight, he’d known it was a bad idea, he’d _known_ , and he had let Loki talk him into it anyway—

Loki’s chest stopped moving for a second. Thor was still holding his hand, and without thinking he brought Loki’s wrist to his mouth and bit. What else could he do?

Loki’s body spasmed and Thor sucked. And for once, he didn’t stop. No one had taught him how to do this, but the instinct was strong, like the reproductive instinct of any animal. He knew what to do.

He’d never drained anyone dry before.

It got harder as he emptied Loki out, and he ended up lying down next to Loki in the bed, sucking on his wrist and stroking his cheek, feeling like he wanted to die all over again. Loki was as cold and motionless as the statue he looked like.

As Loki’s blood flowed into him, Thor grew flush, full to bursting with hot life, his brother’s life. He couldn’t stop to think, he just had to do it—he tore into his own flesh with his fangs, and the blood spilled out, and he brought it to Loki’s lips.

“Come on,” Thor pleaded.

For agonizing seconds, nothing happened.

Then Loki stirred, and his tongue swiped against Thor’s wrist, and the muscles of his neck worked as he swallowed. And then he was clutching at Thor’s wrist with both of his hands and drinking greedily.

As all the blood got pulled out of Thor’s body for the second time and he slipped towards unconsciousness, he wondered if this was really death at all, or if it was just another kind of birth.

*

It took a couple years of working increasingly odd jobs to save enough money to travel how they wanted to. Loki wanted to just steal bank cards out of their victims’ wallets and drain their bank accounts the way they drained their blood, but Thor insisted that they couldn’t do that. “We’re already making their day bad enough,” he said. Loki grumbled, but he let Thor have his way.

By day they slept and by night they fed, and fucked, and made love, and somehow got even more tangled up in each other than they already were, but they didn’t want to stop and who was there to complain? No mortal rules applied to them. They were beyond that.

Eventually they did have enough money to do as they pleased, and whenever the days started growing longer where they were living, they’d pack their bags and move on, chasing the night.

**Author's Note:**

> <http://www.twitter.com/thunderingraven>


End file.
